Hiddden life
by HMbookqueen
Summary: Kate has a hidden life and lets Jake in and a extremely festive time of the year.
1. christmas hell(aka christmas shopping)

Kate trudged down the oxford street looking for the last minute Christmas presents. Leaving it last minute was so her, but she never meant to leave it as long. It was two days before Christmas eve and she doubted that all the presents on the list her three younger sisters wanted would be left.

Kate was the legal guardian of her sisters. Their parents had died three years ago leaving Kate in charge of her three sisters. As the eldest, the was 11 years between Kate and the next eldest sister and 24 years between her youngest sister.

Walking in to the office she shared with Jake, carrying what seemed to be one hundred bags.

"What's in the bags Kate?" Jake asked

"Christmas presents," she replied

"ahh. Who for?"

"My sisters. I have three." She told him "Actually, would you like to come over for Christmas dinner? It will be me, my sisters and grandparents."

"Yes ok. What about you parents though?" he replied

"they died in a Road traffic accident three years ago. I have custody of my sisters."


	2. piccadilly circus

**hi guys and gals, I do not own the rights to law and order uk, or the charters. The only ones I own are the three sisters and Kate's grandparents. This story also dose not follow any of seasons 7 to 8.**

Christmas eve

Kate was upstairs reading her youngest sister Lizzie , a story before bed. It was the same story she had read every Christmas, and the one her mom read to her, Abby and Amy.

" Tawas the night before Christmas, when all through the house, not a creature was staring not even a mouse."

Kate finished the story and her sister was fast asleep. When the was a knock at the door. Kate answered the Door.

"Jake, what are you doing here?"

"Christmas invite. You invited me"

"to dinner tomorrow. Come in then considering it is snowing," Kate said holding the door open wide towards Jake. " shh though my sisters are asleep"

The pair made their way in to the living room, where Kate started to place out the presents when the was another knock on the door

"it like Piccadilly circus in hear tonight. Kate answered the door to her grandparents telling them to be quite as passable as the girls were sleeping.

"Nan, granddad this is Jake a friend from work" she introduced

"Please to meet you" Jake said holding out his hand.

Kate nipped out to put her grandparents cases in to the room they were staying in. It was on the ground floor just across from the front living room.


	3. night in to day

Kate re-entered the living room to find her grandfather giving Jake the 3rd degree, thinking that he was her new boyfriend, little did her family know, that her and Jake had been dating for six months. They had even managed to keep it from their colleagues and friends at work and in the police.

"Cupper tea granddad?" Kate asked her grandfather

"Nah love I'm off to bed," he said getting up, kissing his granddaughter on the cheek. Her grandmother did the same.

"Night,"

Then Kate and Jake were on their own. Kate started to finish placing her sisters presents out. Jake started to help her. Then they both heeded up to bed. And fell asleep.

 **Christmas day**

Kate was woken by a 5 year jumping on her bed. Groggily she looked at her clock, it showed six o'clock.

"Go back to bed lizzie, otherwise Santa may come and take back your presents"

It was three hours later when the family finally went down to the living room.

"right Santa's presents first then we will open the others after breakfast. Right girls" Kate told her sisters. Jake wrapped his arm around Kate and kissed her.

"JAKE" Kate said

Her sisters turned around to see what the commotion and started to giggle at seeing their sister, who was normally responsible in a fit of giggles.

"Right,I am going to put the turkey in to the oven. And get breakfast on, Abby, can you go and see if Nan and granddad are up please,"

Nobody noticed Jake placing a small gold box on the tree.

Once all the breakfast plates and bowls had been put in to the dishwasher the family sat down to open all of the presents under the tree.


	4. Engagement

Kate had arranged all the presents from under the tree in to piles, and they all sat down to open them, when lizzie saw the little gold box place on the tree by Jake.

"Katie, this one is for you," she said handing it to her sister.

Kate opened the box and in side was another box, Kate frowned, but as she opened the second box her frown vanished as she saw a gold ring, with a diamond glinting bright colours as the fairy lights changed colour.

Looking up at her family, she saw Jake on one knee.

"Katherine Barker, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Kate who for the first time, since she had known Jake was speechless and could only nod her head as Jake slipped on the diamond.

Kate's grandfather kissed her on the cheek and wished her and Jake the best but her grandmother said it was quick so Kate explained that they had been dating for six months.

Sitting down to Christmas dinner, Kate's grandfather who normally carved the turkey, passed the knife to Jake.

"You'll soon be head of this family so you can carve it,"

MIDNIGHT

Kate was downstairs looking up at the moon when arms slipped around her waist.

"What's up," the voice whispered

"Nothing Jake. I just wish my parents could be hear,"

"They are, they are all around you," Jake told her before kissing her firmly on the lips.

"Come on, lets get some sleep," Jake said leading her to the stair case, Kate slipped past him and was one step above him when she lead the kiss.


	5. chrismas arguments

It was the boxing day morning, when the news for Kate sunk in that she was engaged. The ring felt heavy on her left ring finger, and some how she could not stop looking at it. She loved it. Thinking about it now she was wondering how they would tell everyone the news. Hearing the front door shut and realising it was Jake she shouted

"JAKE CAN YOU COME HERE A MINUNIT"

Jake walked in to the room and put his briefcase on the side

"Jake how are we going to tell Henry and the others?"

"Just come out with it," he told her, looking her, looking up from the file he had taken out the briefcase.

"Looks like Ronnie and Joe did into get a Christmas, they were called to a murder on Christmas eve and the got the guy who confessed, so looks like a easy case for us,"

"How many times have we said that and they play the not guilty card," she said as she crossed the room, sat down beside him curling up in to his arms.

A loud bang came from up stairs followed by a screen and then her sister came running in to the room.

"Ab-bie I-s be-eing me-an to me, she hi-t me," she said from between sobs.

Kate sighed, she loved her sisters but wished Abbie would be more cooperative. Abbie blamed her youngest sister for their parents death as she was in the car at the time. Lizzie had almost died to, and it was touch and go, to whether Lizzie would survive.

"Abbie, get down here now"

"What," her sister said

"Apologise to Lizzie now,"

"She messed up my stuff. My photos of mum and dad,"

"And, she was just one when they died, she can't remember them like me you and Amy. Apologize. NOW,"

Kate never raised her voice but today she had had enough.


	6. missing

Kate woke early the following day and got ready for work, with her grandparents staying until the schools back it enabled Kate to go back to work. In the bed, Jake stirred and woke.

"Morning sleeping beauty," Kate joked and then ducked as Jake lobbed a pillow at her.

"hey" Kate said laughing

"I'll see you in the office, I need to pick up some things from home first," Jake said before dogging a counter attack from Kate, then pulling her back on to the bed, before a massive pillow fight erupted from the pair, who were laughing quietly as possible trying not to wake the house.

 **IN THE OFFICE**

Kate sat at her desk trying to plan the case against the murder Joe and Ronnie had hulled in over Christmas. Doodling on the pad she had out as she could not quite see how it would pan out in court. Especially now the defendant was playing the not guilty card.

She could see Jake and Henry walking in, in deep conversation.

"Kate I hear congratulations are in order," Henry told her

"Umm yes. Jake and I got engaged over Christmas,"

As the whole office came in to congratulate the pair Henry turned to Jake ands whispered

"I meant that she was in early,"

Whist the commotion was going on Kate's mobile phone rang

"Katie, darling Abbie has gone missing , she is not in her room and is not answering her phone to Amy,"

"Phone the police nana, tell them what has happened and I'll get home" she told her nan, as she was putting all her stuff in her briefcase, she turned to Jake "Jake, I have to go, my sister has gone missing,"

Kate was in a mad rush trying to get across the city towards her house, colliding with Ronnie and Joe as she entered.

"Kate, love, we need to know everything about Abbie, who her friends are where she may be anything," Ronnie asked her.

It seemed like hours that Ronnie and Joe were questioning her over and over.

"We had an argument last night, she hit Lizzie and I told her off. She may have done it to spite me. You could check the trains, she may have gone back to Manchester,"

Seeing the two police officers out, she saw Jake coming up the path. Running to him she just collapsed in his arms sobbing and blaming her self for her sister going AWOL.

"Its not your fault, you did you job," he told her scooping her up and caring her in to the house, asking Amy and Lizzie who had followed to pick up his bag and briefcase, and carried her in to the house


	7. safe and more arguments

It was midnight when Kate got the call to say that her sister had been found by West Midlands Police and British Transport police at Birmingham Street station. Relived Kate started to cry, seeing her Jake walked over and enveloped her in to a hug.

"Abbie's safe. She was in Birmingham, trying to get up to Manchester. The police are going to bring her home," Kate said through sobs

"That's great news," Jake replied but Kate could not hear him. She was worn out from the stress and worrying so was now sleeping soundly, so Jake scooped her up, carried her up to the bedroom and placed her on the bed under the covers, kissed her and let her sleep. He opened the ottoman at the end of the bed grabbed one of the blankets in there and made a bed on the sofa so as not to wake Kate. She needed sleep.

Kate was woken by a knock at the door and a cold empty bed. Walking down the stairs to the door where her sister was flanked by two met uniform officers who had picked her up from the station. Kate allowed her to enter the house and thanked the officers and closed the door before letting rip on her sister.

" **DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEAR WHAT I HAVE BEEN GOING THROUGH. WHY DID YOU RUN OFF?!"** Kate yelled at her sister, wakening the rest of the house. Her sister just keeper quite. Kate stormed off to her room with Jake following.

In the morning it was jakes turn to wake up to a empty bed. The was just a note

" _gone to the office will be back later. Can't be around Abbie ATM may hit her. Love you . Kate"_

Jake looked at the clock and then out the window, it was snowing and he was worried as it was early and looked freezing.

Jake grabbed his mobile and phoned the office

"CPS London"

"Is miss barker in yet please, it Jacob Thorne"

"I am sorry Mr thorn, Miss Barker has not arrived yet. Can I take a message?"

"umm yes. Could you ask her to phone me as soon as she enters please?"

"sure. Goodbye"

Kate entered the office looking like a snowman and clutching a very large hot chocolate.

"Miss Barker, Mr Thorne called asked if you could call him as soon as you got in."

"Thanks,"

Kate ran to her office, leaving a water trail behind her. She grabbed her office phone and punched in the number

"Jake I got you message, what did you want?"

"Nothing much. I just wanted to make sure you were ok?"

"I am fine. Just want to make head and tail of the case before we go in to court next week," she said " I'll bring the file home and go through it there, I be home in a hour,"

Putting the phone down as Henry walked in.

"Kate how are you, I hear your sister is safe at home,"

"I am fine. I wish people would stop asking me that and Abbie is at home picking fights with everyone,"


	8. I do

It was the night before the wedding and for the first time in six months, the pair were separate. The past six months had been a blur and had hard on Kate. Abbie had been forgiven by Kate and her sisters, but Kate could not forget the day that her sister ran off.

It was late and Kate could not sleep, reaching over to the bed side table, she grabbed her phone, she had missed an text from Jake. Opening it she read.

" _love you Miss Barker, see U tomorrow. X"_ opening a reply Kate texted back

" _love you too Mr Thorne, see U tomorrow too. X,"._

However unlike normal couples who had just got married, Kate and Jake were not going on a honeymoon as they were due In court two days after the wedding, so, So the pair could spend time with out three kids running about, her sisters were going to spend time in Manchester. Looking around her room, Kate could see her dress hanging on the wardrobe, it was a 1950's white dress, with a red sash. Sleep finely hit Kate and she slept for a long time waking up late in the morning.

Standing at the top of the church Kate adjusted her Vail and then let her grandfather walk her down the isle towards Jake, who she could was crying, Kate hid a laugh as Jake was normally so stony and never let his emotions show. Reaching the top the service began.

"I Katherine Barker, do take thee Jacob Thorne to be my lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, for richer and poorer, in sickness and in health till death Us do part. Jake repeated the vows to Kate and they were now married and just had to sign the register.

Outside for the photos, Jake whispered in to Kate's ear, "love you Mrs Thorne,"

To which Kate replied "Love you to Mr Thorne ,"

After the wedding and two days holiday, well preparing for the case Kate and Jake settled in to married life, well the life of a Crown Prosecutor is never easy and done.

 _ **Well that's it, its over. I hope you loved the story and want more story about Jake and Kate.**_


End file.
